1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device for an endoscope and an endoscope system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic endoscope which displays an image imaged by an image sensor on a display device has been widely used in the medical field. An endoscope system which comprises a display device for displaying various images in addition to a display device that displays observation images of the endoscope is known. For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-111081 discloses a technique related to an endoscope system which displays a virtual image together with a live image.